The present invention relates to a CPU heat sink fastener for securing a CPU heat sink to a CPU.
When a computer is in operation, the CPU will produce heat, and the heat must be quickly carried away so that the operation of the CPU can be maintained normal. Various heat dissipating devices have been developed for this purpose. German Patent No. 29500423.1 which is an invention of the present inventor, discloses a CPU heat dissipating device which comprises a mount mounted on the CPU of a computer mainframe for carrying a heat sink, the mount having a center screw hole, and a plurality of downward mounting rods respectively terminating in a respective hooked portion for fastening to the CPU, and a heat sink mounted on the mount for dissipating of heat, the heat sink having a stub bottom screw rod threaded into the screw hole. This structure of CPU heat dissipating device is functional, however it still has drawbacks. One drawback of this structure of CPU heat dissipating device is its complicated installation procedure. Another drawback of this structure of CPU heat dissipating device is that the downward mounting rods tend to be damaged when the mount is disconnected from the CPU. Furthermore, this top loading CPU heat dissipating device has only a narrow application range. If the thickness of the CPU surpasses a predetermined range, the device become unable to be installed.